Little match maker
by adamski
Summary: Wendy decides to play matchmaker for her "brothers".  Will love and hilarity ensue?  Lets hope so.
1. Chapter 1

**Little match maker**

**I don't own Fairy tail and will not make any money off this. Sniff.**

The 3 dragon slayers all sat together in the guild eating dinner. It might have looked strange. The over excitable Natsu. The Intimidating Gajeel. The cute as a button Wendy.

Yet there was an undeniable camaraderie between the 3 for they did understand each other in ways none of the others could understand. No-one else could understand being the children of dragons.

"Hey guys!" Lisanna's clear voice called out.

"Hi Lisanna." Wendy greeted her friend. Since she joined about the same time Lisanna "came back" they had bonded quite well.

"I hope you're taking care of our child Natsu." Lisanna mock scolded him before touching his shoulder, just a little too long for it to be _just_ friendly.

Natsu just nodded and smiled at her, something on his mind that he couldn't let out worried his voice might crack at the site of her.

"Lisanna! Come on!" yelled her sister.

"I gotta go. See you later guys. Natsu." At the last she smiled affectionately and blushed slightly before walking off. Natsu's eyes followed her smooth legs as she walked off.

When she was barely out of earshot the jibing started.

"Hooo? Looks like someone's got the hots for someone else." Gajeel's deep baritone laughed at Natsu's discomfort.

Natsu was about to retort violently when another voice cut in.

"Gajeel! Guys!" came a bright chipper voice.

They turned to see the second smallest fairy tail mage, Levy MacGarden, smiling brightly at them.

"How are you all doing?" The little solid script mage addressed them all but her eyes were on the iron dragon slayer.

"Hey shortstuff" Gajeel acknowledged softly to which she smiled _brilliantly_ and there was a distinct dusting on his cheeks.

"I need to report to the master. I'll, uh see you later."

Gajeel gulped as his eyes zeroed in on the denim clad backside swaying as she walked away from him. Natsu jabbed him in the ribs then fell off his chair laughing his head off.

Watching all this, fascinated, Wendy was decided. Her two big brothers deserved to be happy and they needed a girl to make them that way. She was only a kid but could tell when people blushed that much they liked each other. Of course it helped that Lisanna had told her of liking for Natsu. Levy hadn't but it seemed plain to her that she did since she acted to Gajeel like Lisanna did to Natsu.

"What are you giggling at?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Nothing ." Wendy said a picture of innocence.

"Whatever it is I want in on it." The black exceed whispered to her with a grin. He glanced at the blue exceed eating his third fish, "Him too, though he doesn't know it yet."

Wendy smiled at him. The help of the cats would help but she needed to gather more allies for this mission.

But who?

Mirajane? – definitely. She could help engineer things with Lisanna.

Elfman? – definitely no. He'd yell about it not being "manly" or something.

Gray, Lucy and Erza – definitely. They were a two for one and could help work on Levy _and_ Natsu.

Juvia? - would be a necessity too since she was about the only other person who actually liked Gajeel.

A new alliance was about to be formed.

**I love this anime – if it doesn't keep going and dross like the recent Bleach chapters becomes anime it will be a crime.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love bleach but what the hell is going on right now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little match maker part 2; in which allies are gathered.**

**I don't own Fairy tail and will not make any money off this. **

**Sorry to Charle fans – I have to hold my hands up and say I forgot about her last chapter.**

**Why do I always like the less popular couples!**

Wendy walked through Magnolia deep in thought being trailed by two chatting cats.

"I'm just saying. Why can you grow big and muscley and all I can do is grow wings?" Happy whinged to Lily.

"Aera is different for each of us. It's not always the same."

"But-" Happy began.

"Enough of this. We have more to think about." Lily cut him off. He turned to Wendy. "Well, what is your plan for the two idiots to get lucky?"

"Do not use such language in front of her!" A feminine voice scolded from above them.

Happy had hearts in his eyes as Charle floated down into their midst glaring at both male exceed.

"I won't let you corrupt Wendy with your crude language and ways." She scolded haughtily.

"I have no intention of doing so. I need her and your help in this."

"In what?"

"I want to help Natsu and Gajeel get the girls they like" chimed in Wendy with her hands clasped in front of her and little hearts fluttering around her.

Charle sighed. "So you finally want to do something about them then."

3 nods.

"We need help in this and I think we need to split up." Lily cut in. "Wendy and I will look for Juvia while you two look for Natsu's team mates."

"What, why do you go with Wendy?" Charle complained.

"You two can both fly so can find the 3 of them easily and boy/girl works better in a team." He explained hoping she went for it – his argument was thin.

After a while Charle nodded, though still suspicious, and left with barely a nod to Happy who was pressing his paws together and twiddling them before flying after her.

Lily smirked up at a surprised Wendy as they flew off.

"You're not the only one that can play matchmaker you know."

They found Juvia at the market place buying…something? It looked like an ornate bottle – can you guess what it was or who it was for?

"Juvia-san?" Wendy questioned quietly to the water mage. She was slightly in awe of the soft spoken woman's grace and power. She could only hope to be so elegant when she grew up.

"Ah! Wendy Chan?" she beamed at her hiding her purchase. "What can Juvia help you with?"

"Well. I was wondering if you could give me some advice about a man?"

Juvia's face went dark and grew huge over Wendy, "You are not interested in Gray sama are you?" her voice suddenly deep and threatening…

Wendy screamed like a little girl and waved her hands in front of her placatingly.

"No! No! I need some advice about Gajeel"

"Ooh? Does Wendy Chan have a crush on Gajeel kun?" her demeanour changed instantly back to friendly.

Wendy blushed slightly, "N-No."

"Good. You should know that there is someone he likes already." Juvia whispered conspiratorially to her.

"Do you know who it is?" Wendy was slightly worried. Could she have been wrong?

"I think Wendy chan might be the only person in Fairy tail smaller than her." Juvia winked.

Wendy breathed a sigh of relief. That could only be Levy-chan.

"Did Wendy chan expect this?" The sky dragon nodded. "But Wendy chan is so young! You shouldn't know about these things!" She scolded her. Despite her less than honest attempts to win Grays affections she was quite prim and proper about a number of things.

"I may be young but I know that when people blush it means they like a person – like you with Gray." She added sneakily.

Juvia flushed from head to toe and tried to change the subject, "What do you need Juvia for?"

"I'm trying to get Gajeel and Natsu together." Wendy replied not realising her choice of words.

Juvia face faulted like any anime girl would.

"Is, is that appropriate Wendy chan?" she questioned hoping to avoid explaining it.

"What, why shouldn't I try to get them together with Levy and Lisanna?" Wendy was confused.

Pantherlily, who had been watching this, was rolling on his back in tears.

While Wendy and Lilly were enlisting one ally, a very shy Happy and a slightly exasperated Charle were searching for Natsu's 3 teammates for more.

"Happy, will you please concentrate! We are trying to help Natsu. You should be more focused."

"Ai, but how are we helping him again." Happy had of course been thinking about his own romantic prospects with the white exceed.

"Mou! Were you even listening?"

"Erza!" Happy yelled seeing the warrior mage making Charle fume again at his lack of concentration – and his attention to her. Why would he not look at her?

"Happy!" Erza called. "Where's Natsu?" It was unusual to see him without Natsu.

"Um, well…"

"Wendy requests your help in aiding Natsu and Gajeel find happiness."

"Huh's" came from all round.

Charle humphed. Why was everyone at this Guild an idiot? Although, at least they're all real she thought…

"Wendy is trying to help Gajeel and Natsu get the girls they desire – helping the girls too of course."

"Why do I have to help those idiots?" Gray complained loudly.

"You _will_ help Natsu find happiness Gray." Erza loomed over him.

"Ai." He squeaked.

"Wendy wants to see everyone at the Guild in about 1 hour. Happy, it's your job to make sure Natsu isn't there."

"Ai," he replied eager to help and yet not have to do any planning…

"We will be there." Erza confirmed a bit too enthusiastically – if she treated this as a mission then the couples would be brought together in no time at all.

Only Mirajane was left to bring into the intrigue. They would recruit her at the guild when Wendy brought them all together.

**Ahh – there's so much going on! Sorry if it seems a bit jumpy about right now.**

**Sorry there was nothing of the couples in here but they'll be back in the next chapter – along with the planning meeting.**

**Next chapter may take a while as it will be a little longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little match maker part 3; in which plans are made and one is put into effect .**

**Sorry it took so long for the small, loyal fan base.**

**I don't own Fairy tail and will not make any money off this. **

Wendy's crack team of love commandos sat around a table in the guild discussing how to help with their friends love lives.

"How about a love potion? That should do." Someone suggested.

Juvia was biting down on a handkerchief at all the talk of love potions but had to interrupt.

"No" she cut in. All the others looked surprised at her. "I will not do that to Gajeel kun or Levy chan."

"I agree." Lily concurred. "We don't want them to recover and regret things."

"We think they like each other. They just have to realise it."

"How about making them jealous of each other?" The little sky dragon piped up.

That could work.

Of course it wouldn't work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now. What about Natsu and Lisanna?"

"Well…it's easier in one way. We _know_ they like each other. They have since they were kids." Mirajane had a normal smile on her face reminiscing about everyone's youth.

"He keeps avoiding her since she came back. We just need them to talk to each other."

"I've got it." Wendy cut in.

Everyone looked at her in expectation.

"Well. The problem is Natsu won't talk to her yes?"

Nods all round.

"Why don't we lock them both in a room so he has to talk to her and can't run away?"

"That would work." Lily agreed admiring the simplicity of the plan.

"Then it is decided!" Erza stood, fist clenched in front of her and eyes ablaze. "We will lock Natsu and Lisanna in the cellar!"

Mirajane pumped her first in the air with her. The others all looked dumbfounded at the rapid turn this had taken.

"She's a bit excited at locking her sister in the basement to be deflowered if you ask me." Lucy whispered to Gray then recoiled in terror at the killer look from Juvia.

"Wait!" Happy of all people cut in. " Won't Natsu just break the door down?"

"No – the door is secure against most enchantments or else it would be robbed constantly." Mira explained slightly embarrassed. "I'll ask Lisanna to get something for me. How will we get Natsu down there?"

"Leave that to me." Erza smirked.

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Natsu!" Erza yelled to him. "there's some food for you in the basement."

Natsu ran off heedless of the blatant lie.

"I love him like a brother but he can be an idiot sometimes." Wendy buried her head in a hand as everyone followed him quietly.

As soon as he was through the door it slammed shut behind him but he didn't realise it was now locked.

He went further in until he saw a figure, who he promptly pounced on but then recognised the feminine scream.

Natsu looked down into the startled face of Lisanna.

"Natsu kun!" she breathed.

He leapt off her and tried to run for the door and started pounding on it.

A calming hand on his shoulder stopped him but he turned round stiff as a board.

"Why are you running from me? Don't you like me anymore?" her gentle voice teased his ears.

Natsu looked like a cornered animal as she moved closer to him.

"I .." he stammered. This woman inspired fear like he'd never felt. He ran from her because the feeling he felt was driving him insane.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she looked slightly sad as she stroked his cheek.

"I …" Natsu looked into her eyes

"I just want to be near you. I just want to be with you." She had faint tears in her eyes, pleading with him.

"I…" Natsu's hands were twitching at his sides

"Why-mmf." She was cut off as the fire dragon lost a battle he had never wanted to win the first place.

He pulled her against him and crushed her lips to his unable to stop himself. Lisanna's hands tangled in his hair as she moaned into his mouth, their tongues duelling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oookkkayyyy. I think we've heard enough. Shall we give them some privacy?" Lucy was happy for them but didn't really want to imagine her best friend getting it down.

Mirajane still had her ear pressed to the door with Erza pulling her by the wrist but actually struggling due to Mira's death grip on the door.

They all blushed more as they heard some things being smashed as a space was cleared on a bench.

"What are they doing in there?" Wendy asked. She hadn't been allowed to listen by Charle in case she heard anything…inappropriate.

"They're um…"Lucy started not sure how to describe it to a 10 year old.

"They are celebrating being a couple." Juvia explained with a smile. She had always liked the young couple and was happy for them.

"Really?" Wendy looked confused. "I thought they were having sex."

Everyone collapsed in shock.

"Come onnnn. We have to help Levy Chan and Gajeel." The little girl chided all the others.

"She's spent too much time around Gajeel…" Lucy commented to Erza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Cana. You know what you're doing?"

"So I make Levy jealous by telling Gajeel I want to go out with him?"

"That's right." Mirajane confirmed for her.

"What if he says yes?"

"It won't work because Gajeel loves Levy chan!" Wendy was getting quite angry now in her impatience.

"Okay, okay. Jeeze." Cana walked off ready to get turned down.

_So why am I doing this?_

_Cos they offered you a load of beer._

_Oh yeah._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cana went to Levy as she stared slightly forlornly at the Dark haired man over at the bar.

"You know, he is pretty hot. I bet he likes tall busty woman." She was laying it on pretty thick. All she needed to do was lick her lips.

Levy was silent. Was that the case? Was that why he had never asked her to spend time with him?

"I'm going to ask him out. I've not had some fun for a while." Cana was horribly plausible in her acting as she lost all subtlety and licked her lips.

Levy was shocked at how much wanted to scratch her friends eyes out but really had no excuse. She had never made a claim on the Iron dragon slayer. Now she may have lost her chance.

XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey handsome. You need company?" Cana oozed as she leant on the bar next to him offering a view of her generous cleavage.

"Sorry boozer you're not my type." He smirked at her as he drained his tankard. Sure, she was hot, but not his type at all.

"What is your type then?" If she was going to get turned down she might as well get some useful info out of it.

"I like them cute, smart and dainty. Not busty, insane or drunk which knocks out most girls here…"

Gajeel stopped when he realised what he'd said. That was a bit specific for anyone listening.

"Tell anyone I said that and I'll knock you into next week." He threatened her and then stalked off before he could do any more damage to his reputation.

He didn't see the happy little smile on Levy's face at what she had heard.

XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that went well." Cana stated the obvious to them.

"I think it did. Levy looked so happy when he knocked you back Cana." Erza was quite pleased.

"True, but she's still no closer to asking him out is she. "

"Well, let's get him to ask _her_." Wendy was getting frustrated at how stupid all the supposed grownups seemed to be.

Maybe it would work this time?


	4. Chapter 4

**Little match maker part 4; Plan B**

The plan to get Levy to ask Gajeel out had failed. Levy was just too shy.

They had high hopes for getting Gajeel jealous. He was anything _but_ shy.

But who to choose? Who to choose?

Someone charming. Someone good looking. Someone they could control.

The Raijinshuu walked past and light bulbs started going off over the girl's heads as they shared a sly grin and the menfolk looked confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu sat at his table with Gajeel. The iron dragon smirking at Salamander as his eyes were obviously drawn to his new playthings legs as she skipped away from him.

Gajeel had to admit they were nice pins. No way would he tell flamehead that. It was guaranteed to start a fight.

"What the hell you smirking at scrapheap?" Natsu threatened his fellow dragon slayer.

"Just laughing at how obvious you are about her now. It's a relief to be honest. I was getting sick of you mooning over her."

"Like you're one to talk!" Natsu scoffed with a sly look on his face. "Getting on well with Levy are we?"

Gajeel went red but covered it with anger,

"Shut the hell up flame brain. What do I care?"

"So you don't care what's happening now?" Natsu's grin was wicked.

Gajeel turned and his scowl intensified.

What the hell was _he _doing talking to his bookworm?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

Levy was pretending to enjoy her book. She was actually looking at the large, dark haired man sat at another table with Natsu.

She cursed herself under her breath at being too weak to talk to him. She'd tried to show him how she felt but was too shy to be brazen over it. She would have thought he would be more forward.

Maybe he just didn't like her? The thought was probably the thing to stop her. Why would he want someone so small and flat chested?

She was shaken from her thoughts by the presence of someone above her.

She was surprised to look up and see Fried standing there.

"You seem distressed by something Miss Macgarden. Is there anything I can help you with?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu looked at Gajeel sharply, ready to pin him down if he reacted as he expected.

However, he looked like he had gone completely still. Until you looked down at his hands.

His knuckles were white as his hand gripped the edge of the table.

Fried lightly brushed Levy's shoulder and Gajeel snapped a piece off the edge of the table.

"Gajeel…" Natsu tensed ready to halt a murderous assault . He might joke but he knew the Iron dragon felt the same for Levy as he did for Lisanna. He knew what he would do to someone who touched her which is why he knew he might have to stop the dark haired man from doing something drastic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

"Perhaps you would like to study with me tonight after dinner?" Fried played his trump card.

Levy blushed. Sure he was handsome in a bishonen kind of way but she had her eye on someone rather more manly and primal.

Fried was suddenly aware of a shift in the air and his view of Levy replace by the much less pleasant view of an angry Gajeel Redfox.

"She's not interested girlyman. She's already got plans."

"Who with?" Fried played his role to perfection of the jealous suitor as the Iron Dragon glowered at him.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes and grinned smugly as he pointed his thumb in his chest. Levy sat there with eyes like saucers at the actions of the iron dragonslayer.

As the apparently reluctant Romeo slipped away Gajeel turned his face slightly to Levy.

"You're okay with that aren't you?" he asked managing to not betray any nerves but his abashed grin almost gave the game away.

Levy blushed but nodded enthusiastically.

They both looked around confused at the sound of delighted, squeals that came from somewhere.

Natsu had seen, however, and his eyes narrowed as he bored holes into Wendy and her cohorts as they watched Gajeel and Levy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

One or two chapters left.

For those who don't like Natsu/Lisanna, well…there's only one chapter left so don't sweat on it. Sorry, I just think they're a nicer couple…


End file.
